


dream a little dream of me

by mambo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: Roxas keeps falling asleep. Axel keeps finding him.





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babbling_bedlamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bedlamite/gifts).



> This fic is for [babblingbedlam](babblingbedlam.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, who bid on one of my Fandom Loves Puerto Rico offerings! babblingbedlam asked for the following prompt: you like naps. like, really like naps. and you take them everywhere pretty sure I saw you lying on the kitchen floor one time.
> 
> Thank you for your generosity, babblingbedlam!

“No,” Axel says. “That is not right.”

“That boy is not right,” Xigbar says, rolling his eyes as he strolls past Roxas’ sleeping body, currently resting in the middle of the hallway.

“Maybe not…” Axel says, following Xigbar but slowly, keeping an eye on Roxas. He wonders if he should wake him up, but he looks comfortable enough with his organization coat draped over him as a blanket. Well, if that’s there, it must be because Roxas was forward-thinking enough to know that he was falling asleep in the hallway. It was a choice.

A stupid choice, but still a choice.

Axel leaves him there.

— —

In the coming weeks, Axel and the rest of Organization XIII find Roxas sleeping all over. They find Roxas on the stairs, in the hallway, in the bathroom and once, on a very memorable occasion, Axel found him sleeping in Demyx’s closet. There’s a bit of a betting pool going around on where they’ll all find him next. Axel is usually the winner, but that’s just because he knows Roxas better than most everyone else; it’s easier to catch him napping in the kitchen when Axel knows that the first thing Roxas wants after a mission is a decent snack.

“I’m just saying that you can let me know ahead of time where you’re planning on taking another snooze,” he tells Roxas one night over dinner.

“I’m not going to run around just to find you when I want to take a nap,” Roxas says. “Besides, I only nap when you’re busy doing something else.”

“Why’s that?” Axel asks.

Roxas shrugs. “I nap when I’m bored.”

Axel swallows hard. “Alright then,” he says. “I’ll make sure I’m around.”

— —

“Okay, this is getting to be a real problem,” Axel mutters, looking at Roxasas he sleeps in Axel’s own bed. The room is dark and Roxas is burrowed in his blankets. If Axel didn’t know it was Roxas’ pointy hair sticking out of there, whoever was who was sleeping would end up as a red splat against the wall. But if it’s Roxas, it’s okay. Honestly, it’d be pretty cute if Axel didn’t know that Roxas kicks in his sleep.

“I’m not even asleep,” Roxas says from beneath the blankets.

“Huh,” Axel says. “Then what’re you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Roxas says, finally popping up. “You said you’d be around.”

“I meant generally speaking,” Roxas says as he sits on the edge of the bed. He turns around to look at Roxas. “I can’t follow you around at all hours of the day for your pleasure. That would just be unrealistic.”

“I know that,” Roxas says in a genial way. “But I also knew you’d be getting back soon. I just wanted to make your job easier.”

“My job?” Axel asks.

“Of finding me.”

Axel purses his lips and looks away for a moment. Then, he sighs. “You tired?” he asks.

“I’m always a little tired,” Roxas says.

“Then shove over.”

“What?” Roxas asks.

“I said shove over. It’s been a long day and I think it’s finally my turn for a nap.”

Roxas furrows his brow. “ _You_ want to sleep?” he asks.

“Yeah, you don’t have a monopoly on taking a nap.”

“Uh, okay,” Roxas says, sliding over. “If you really wanna.”

“I wanna,” Axel says, “but don’t kick me.”

Roxas chuckles. “No promises,” he says, snuggling in close on Axel’s small bed. In a few moments, he’s asleep. Axel wishes he could fall asleep like that, but he can’t. He just doesn’t know how. So he just spends their nap looking at Roxas.

He’s nice to rest his eyes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to babblingbedlam! If you liked the fic, please consider reblogging it on [Tumblr](http://whtaft.tumblr.com/post/172400077634/dream-a-little-dream-of-me-mambo-kingdom) or following me on [Tumblr](whtaft.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you'd like to help Puerto Rico, please make a donation to the [Hispanic Federation](https://hispanicfederation.org/) or [ConPRmetidos](http://www.conprmetidos.org/).


End file.
